


your sleight of hand

by skylinesunflowers



Series: hoax [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Delusions, Fix-It, Gen, Kathryn Hahn is a Goddess, Magic, Señor Scratchy Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: Agatha wakes up.
Series: hoax [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	your sleight of hand

Agatha is dreaming, but now she is awake.

It’s cold and dark, and she shudders and pulls her coat tighter around her shoulders.

Hold on, what? Where the hell did she get the coat from?

The coat is champagne pink and slightly furry. It’s weird. Agatha prefers purple, really. Even after all these years.

She feels a little dizzy. Disoriented. Like she’s been plunged into a bucket of cold water. Or been tied to a flaming pyre.

A door clicks open and her eyes snap to it. There are two men and a woman talking. She has no idea who they are.

“Hello,” the Asian guy on the right says when he sees that she’s sitting up. “My name is Agent Jimmy Woo with the FBI. Do you remember me?”

“Am I supposed to?” she asks.

Woo shoots a look at the tall, white guy. He looks boring. Like the annoying bureaucrat type.

The girl seems more interesting. She’s bouncing on the balls of her feet, like she’s wired with electricity or something. She would make a good witch.

Maybe even a good Scarlet Witch, with the right training, of course.

Then, before any of them can say a word, Agatha gasps aloud.

It all comes back to her in a flash. The town, the red, the _girl_. The Scarlet Witch.

“What happened to her?” Agatha blurts out. She’s never been able to help her habit of talking. She’s a terrible gossip, too. Kind of a rambler.

“What happened to who?” the woman asks curiously. “Wanda?”

“Yes,” she says. At least somebody knows what she’s talking about. “What happened to her?”

“This is powerful magic,” she hears Tall Guy say under his breath, like he doesn’t want her to hear. “Could’ve easily affected her memory.”

“What happened?” Agatha asks again, and her breath catches in her throat like a sob. Tears prick her eyes.

“You were kind of being mind controlled,” the girl says. “I’m Darcy, by the way.” She holds her hand out to shake Agatha’s.

A little disoriented, she takes it. Both men hiss quiet reprimands at Darcy, but she brushes them off with a shrug.

“You weren’t being ‘mind-controlled’,” Tall Man says, sounding a little perturbed. “You were under the influence of Wanda Maximoff’s magic. What’s your name?”

“Agatha,” she says. Okay, so the Scarlet Witch screwed with her mind. Kinda breaking some magical codes of honor there, but whatever.

The guys are muttering again. Darcy rolls her eyes in their direction. Agatha wishes she could do the same.

“Yoo-hoo,” she calls, snapping her fingers. “Is any of this important?”

They exchange a look. Seriously, the feds and their secrecy. Annoying, that’s what it is. Agatha’s had a few run-ins with them back in her day.

“See, five hours ago, you were insisting your name was Agnes.”

Agnes. Okay. She was Agnes inside the fancy red mind-raping town of doom. Everything’s kind of coming back.

“Have you seen my bunny?” she asks distractedly. “His name’s Señor Scratchy.”

“Ah,” Woo says awkwardly, “I’m pretty sure your, uh, bunny is in evidence. Sorry. We can get him back to you in a couple days.”

“Okay,” she says slowly. One flick of her finger and Señor Scratchy would be here in a flash of purple.

Except Woo seems like an okay guy and she’d hate to piss him off. Also, Tall Guy sounds like he’s kind of magically aware. Probably shouldn’t let him in on more than he needs to know.

“So let me get this straight,” Agatha continues. “I was in Westview, the Scarlet Witch made me lose my memory and call myself Agnes, and I woke up in this place.”

“It’s not as linear as that,” Tall Guy says. “You’re a magic user as well. It shouldn’t have been easy for Ms. Maximoff to alter your memory.”

Agatha has no idea what to say to him. The guy seems like he doesn’t believe in myths. How much is she willing to bet that he’ll laugh off the Scarlet Witch as an old wives’ tale?

“I mean, sometimes it happens.” She shrugs. “I was probably having an off day. You knows how it is.” Okay, it’s time to go.

She gets up to leave, but Woo locks the door.

“We can’t let you leave,” he says apologetically. “You were the only cognizant person in there for the most part.”

“Not seeing how this relates to me staying.”

“It doesn’t,” Darcy cuts in. “You guys should just let her leave.”

“It’s not SHIELD policy to—”

“Who gives a shit about SHIELD policy when—”

“I need to speak to you about the extent of Ms. Maximoff’s powers,” Tall Guy says. She can see a muscle popping in his jaw.

“Fine,” Agatha says wearily. Who cares whether he believes in the Scarlet Witch or not? “Do I have any other clothes or is this it?”

Agent Woo practically trips over himself to find her something to wear. In the end, all he finds is a standard issue SHIELD t-shirt and sweatpants. It’s not really Agatha’s style.

On a separate note, what the hell is SHIELD? She’s never heard of them.

Agatha turns on the tap in the tiny bathroom off the place she woke up and begins to rinse her face with cool water. It bites into her skin.

And that’s when she finally remembers.

Wanda Maximoff’s parents die in front of her. She watched their family grow. The change in era give her a headache the size of New York City. There’s Ralph (Fake Maximoff Brother).

Then, she remembers the Scarlet Witch standing above her. Red magic flows through the fingers she holds to Agatha’s temples.

Agatha has no home. Not anymore. Not now that Westview is tainted by the Scarlet Witch. The one she so dreamed of becoming.

What will she tell the feds? What is she going to tell Tall Guy?

For the first time in a long time, Agatha has a lot of questions.

She doubts they’re going to be easily answered.


End file.
